


on the topic of fire and ice.

by wolflegend



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: M/M, actually in this but like its just a little, idk ill probably add more with a second chapter at some point, narration of their relationship i guess?, uhh nobody is actually like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolflegend/pseuds/wolflegend
Summary: Burn, Gazel, and each other.





	on the topic of fire and ice.

Everyone knew of Burn and Gazel’s relationship no matter how hard they tried to hide it. They realized long before they did, actually. They’d only begun dating recently, but they’d acted like a bickering old married couple since they were children. Now at age 17, they were finally together.

The thing was, they didn’t realize that everyone else already knew about them. So as aforementioned, they tried to hide it as much as they could. How they curled up together on the couch while watching movies, and how they slept in the same bed after everyone else had seemingly gone to sleep. A brush of lips after games never went unnoticed by members of their team, and the way that they hugged each other was all too warm to assume anything other than dating, especially for these two.

They wanted them to just come out and admit it already because they were tired of how those two tried to hide their affections. It was annoying, and everyone thought they should just tell everyone. They knew they could be scared of how people would react, but this was a safe space for them. They knew Reina was a lesbian, and Hitomiko was too. Hiroto and Midorikawa were both gay and they were dating for god's sake! But still, the ‘secritive’ nature of their relationship persisted to everyone's chagrin.

They’d tell when they were ready, but the question of _exactly_ when was the big ticket answer.


End file.
